Redemption
by musikmonkie
Summary: Sequel to Protection.  The Apocolypse is here and Nicole and Adam have a major part to play.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note: I am very excited to present to you the sequel to my story **_**Protection**_**! I've got big plans for Nicole and Adam and I can't wait for you to read. Enjoy!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

**Prologue**

She couldn't recall if it really had been raining that day or if she had just wanted it to be raining to reflect how broken she felt as she stood next to Sam and Dean Winchester watching the flames consume Adam's body. Tears had rolled down her cheeks as Sam placed a hand on her shoulder.

I should have been there, she kept berating herself. I was supposed to protect him. I was only gone for a few days, helping Dad with a hunt but I should have stayed with Adam. I should have been there to keep him safe.

The last two years, Nicole had finished high school and gone on to U of M with Adam. They shared an apartment near the campus; she held a job at the school bookstore, he worked at the nearby coffee house. He knew all about her life and how she had come to Windom to protect him though she hadn't been on a hunt since the vampire attack. Then, one weekend, her father called, asking for help on a case not far from them. Adam had insisted that she go, he would be fine, he would be careful.

If only she hadn't listened to him.

She came home to an empty apartment though she hadn't panicked until she read the note taped to the refrigerator. _Mom's missing. Went home. _It was sloppy and hurried; Adam had been in a hurry.

But she wasn't fast enough. She sped down the highway, blew every red light. Tears streaming down her face as she buzzed through town after town. She tried calling his cell several times but never got an answer. Her chest constricted with pain as she felt a hole opening inside her. By the time she got to Windom, the ghouls had done their damage and Sam and Dean were cleaning up the mess of Adam's former home. Nicole had helped retrieve Adam's body from the crypt all the while feeling the emptiness weigh down on her.

She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks and racking her body. Without Adam, she only had one thing left in life.

She had wiped her eyes, which still revealed her broken heart but her shoulders squared and her mouth was set with grim determination, "I heard talk of you guys trying to stop the apocalypse."

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance before Sam had said, "Nicole, if you need time..."

"I want to help," Nicole declared. "Now that Adam's gone-" she fought back the tears, "Hunting is all I know, all I have left. I want to help. I _need_ to help."


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

**Chapter One**

_One Year Later…_

Sam, Dean, Castiel and Bobby all stared down at the unconscious Adam covered in dirt laying on the cot in Bobby's study. Castiel had just returned from the forest where the angels had revived Adam and everyone was silent with shock.

"What's going on, Cas?" Dean finally broke the silence.

"I don't know," Castiel reached down and placed his hand on Adam's chest, shocking the boy awake. "But we need to find out."

Adam's eyes flew open and he gasped for breath. Looking at the four of them, he scrambled back against the wall, "Who are you?"

Sam held his hands up in a gesture of good will, "It's ok, Adam. We're your brothers, John Winchester's sons. I'm Sam and this is-"

"Dean," Adam finished. "I know. The angels warned me about you."

"Why did they bring you back?" Castiel asked. "What are they planning?"

Adam glared, "Why should I tell you? Zachariah said not to trust you."

"Alright, alright," Sam interrupted, "Why don't you get cleaned up. You just crawled out of the ground and haven't had a decent meal in a long time. We've got some extra clothes you can have and warm shower will calm you down. When you're done, we can talk about this."

Adam looked at each of them, mentally weighing his options. He was hungry and the dirt caking his face was beginning to dry and irritate his skin. Finally, he nodded and let Sam lead him down the hall to the bathroom. When he was done, he returned to the study.

Sam tried to get him to trust them, tried to convince him to work with them and not join the angels, but he wasn't giving in. In his mind, he kept thinking of the long years spent with only him and his mom. He hadn't known any other family until Nicole came along. He couldn't even begin to guess at where she was after all this time. Part of him wanted to see her again but part of him thought she must have moved on. Did she return to her father and keep hunting? Did she go back to college and keep her job at the bookstore? He resolved to find out as soon as possible but for now, he had two brothers insisting that they were family but not knowing what he had been through.

He thought of his final moments, when the ghouls were ripping into him and his mother. Man, he missed her. And the only way he would see her again was if he did as the angels asked.

"Look, Sam," He interrupted Sam's 'we're family' speech. "Growing up, it was just me and my mom. I didn't know any other family. So that's great that you want to call me brother, but I don't know you and I don't trust you. I trust the angels and if they want me to be some vessel or whatever for Michael, then I'll do it."

Sam hung his head and sighed. Adam was definitely a Winchester, stubborn as the rest of them. "Wait," Sam raised his head, glanced at Dean before fixing his gaze on Adam, "You may not trust us, but we do know someone that you do trust."

Adam furrowed his brow as Sam dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

…

Nicole was out running errands for Bobby in town. She had spent most of the afternoon in the library, gathering books that might help them in their search for a way to stop the Apocalypse and now stood, waiting at the counter in Chuck's Diner for their take-out dinner. The boy behind the counter, filling her order had soft blue eyes and blonde hair. In a way, he reminded her of Adam. As she watched him stuff buckets of chicken into a sack, she felt the empty hole inside her rip open again. She would have burst into tears if her phone hadn't rung and broke her out of her thoughts.

A glance at the caller ID and she answered, "Hey, Sam."

"Nicole," At the other end, Sam was keeping his eyes fixed on Adam, who looked up, surprised and eager at her name. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the diner," Nicole said as the boy waved her over, two large sacks full of food. She smiled in thanks as she took the bags and headed out the door, "I'm on my way back though. Tell Dean I didn't forget his pie."

"That's great," Sam said, "Did you get enough for an extra mouth?"

Nicole tossed the bags onto the seat beside her as she climbed into her truck. "Sure, I only ordered half the restaurant; I know how you guys eat. Who's joining us?"

"Just hurry back," Sam disconnected, leaving Nicole to speculate who it could be.

She mentally ran down the list of hunters she knew but couldn't imagine any of them coming all the way out to Bobby's to help them out. Most hunters were too busy trying to keep a handle on all the demons running around. Nicole herself had just taken out a group of demons that had ventured into town. It had to be someone good though, or else Sam wouldn't have acted so mysterious on the phone.

Pulling up in front Bobby's house, her questions would soon be answered. She grabbed the food and six pack of beer she had picked up in town as well and clambered from the cab. She expected Sam or Dean to come out and help, but no one came and she had to juggle things around to open the door.

"I'm back!" She called out, heading straight for the kitchen. When she found the kitchen empty and the house eerily quiet, she was instantly on alert. She placed the bags on the table and looked around for any sign of a disturbance. Slowly, she headed for the study, muscles tense and ready for anything.

When she rounded the corner, she could see Bobby sitting at his desk piled with books and she relaxed slightly, now walking at a normal pace. As she drew closer, she could see Sam, Dean and Castiel all sitting around the room, facing the mystery guest, who she still couldn't see.

"Hey guys, dinner's-" She entered the study and froze. The air rushed from her lungs as she gazed at Adam. He sat staring just as surprised at her.

Nicole's gaze drifted to silver knife on the bookcase beside her. She heart suddenly kicked into high gear as adrenalin rushed through her veins. She seized the knife and lunged for Adam. Dean, who was closest, leapt as well, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her back.

"Son of bitch!" Nicole cried out, tears filling her eyes. "How dare you-"

"Nicole," Dean pulled her further away, "Nicole, calm down. It's really him."

Nicole kicked and struggled against Dean, her mind not accepting what she was being told, "No! It can't be. It's a shapeshifter or…or…" Her voice was choked out by the tears.

Adam stood and took a step for her, his eyes begging her to believe, "Nicole."

At the sound of his voice, she grew still. Her eyes raised to meet his and the knife fell from her hand.

"Nicole, it's really me," Adam took another step forward.

At a nod from Sam, Dean cautiously dropped his arms from around Nicole but stayed ready to spring if she attacked Adam. Nicole reached out a hand and touched Adam's cheek. It was warm and the feel of his skin brought memories rushing back of them together, of his arms around her as they cuddled late at night.

"Adam," She whispered his name, almost afraid to say it in case he disappeared.

A smile spread across his face as his eyes moistened and he nodded. Nicole closed the small distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and breathed in the musky scent of him. It was better than she remembered, having his arms around her and she never wanted to let go. The fierce desire to protect him burned in her chest followed closely by the guilt at having failed before.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered.

"For what?" He asked, still locked in the embrace.

A tear rolled down Nicole's cheek and darkened Adam's shirt, "I failed you."

Adam pulled back and gently wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb, "No, no, you didn't. Nicole, you were the best thing in my life. You could never fail me."

"But the ghouls-"

Adam shook his head, "It wasn't your fault."

Suddenly, Bobby's loud, commanding voice broke into their intimate moment, "Sorry to break up the reunion, but we have bigger things to worry about right now."

Adam turned to the rest of them, looking at each one in turn as he consented, "I'll stay here. I'll give you guys time."


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, life has been crazy busy! And while it's still busy, I got a wild hair to pick this up and work on it again.**

Chapter Two

Even though Nicole had shown up, Adam still felt uneasy. He could feel Bobby watching him from his seat by the fireplace. Sam glanced over occasionally as if Adam would suddenly jump up and make a run for the door. Dean and Castiel were in the kitchen, munching on chicken legs as they scanned book after book for whatever it was they were looking for. He felt antsy sitting around doing nothing, knowing that out there somewhere, expecting him to show up at any time was Zachariah with his mother. Adam was torn between staying with Nicole to help the Winchesters and going to see his mom.

Nicole came striding out of the kitchen, two cups of pudding and two spoons in her hand. She offered a cup to Adam as she sat beside him, ignoring the glance from Sam and the constant stare from Bobby. In the kitchen, Dean and Castiel also glanced over, mildly interested.

As they broke into their pudding, Nicole asked, "How are you doing?"

Adam chuckled, "I should be asking you that. You're the one that's been in the middle of a war for the last year."

"But you're the one that just sprouted out of the ground like a daisy," Nicole joked, grinning as she slid a spoonful of pudding into her mouth.

"Guess we both have issues," Adam shrugged.

Nicole mirrored his shrug and leaned back, curling her legs under her to sit Indian style, "Have you lost your memory while being six feet under? This is an everyday thing for me."

"How could I forget?" Adam lifted his hand to stroke Nicole's cheek before dropping down to pull back her shirt collar slightly, exposing the faint scar running along the left side of her collarbone. Gently, he traced the scar with the pad of his thumb.

"Good times," Nicole met his eyes, her voice quiet as they both remembered a Homecoming night that seemed like a lifetime ago.

Suddenly becoming very much aware of Bobby and Sam still in the room, Adam pulled his hand away and dropped his gaze to the floor. "S-so what have you been up to since…well, you know?"

Nicole cleared her throat glanced at Sam, who looked away quickly, "It's been pretty much like old times, before Windon. I hunt demons, try to help Sam and Dean figure out how to stop the devil, eat a lot of junk." She gave a small laugh. "I haven't been back to school since you-" Her voice wavered and she changed subject, "I haven't heard from Nathan in awhile, but he does call occasionally to check on me."

Adam looked up in surprise, "Does he know?"

Nicole shook her head, "No, he thinks I'm living with my uncle, working in his garage, trying to get over-" Again, her voice fell.

Guilt filled Adam, "I'm sorry."

"We can't keep apologizing to each other," Nicole said softly. "We can't change what happened, but we can take advantage of what we've been given."

A horrible thought suddenly crossed Adam's mind but he quickly pushed it aside, making a mental note to ask Sam or Dean about it when Nicole wasn't around. For now, he just reached over and took Nicole's hand, enjoying the feel of her warm skin against his.

…

Sam shuffled into the kitchen to retrieve a beer from the fridge. Dean and Castiel watched him as he leaned against the counter and popped the lid off the bottle.

"Anything?" He asked.

Dean shook his head, "Nothing yet, just a lot of depressing prophecies and predictions for what Lucifer will do to the world with his freedom. I can't take reading about another sacrificial virgin or bloody battlefield."

Sam nodded his agreement as Castiel bristled, "We cannot give up. There must be a way. We should resume the search for God, he can stop this."

Dean shook his head, "We've been down that road and have come up with nothing. We find another way. I'm not going to let Adam take the fall for me, we either find a way or I go to the angels. He's not going to take my place."

"Dean-" Sam started but fell silent as Dean shot him a dark look.

Castiel didn't like that answer either. He squared his shoulders and grabbed another book off the counter, "We _will_ find a way." His voice was determined, so set and certain that it left no room for argument.

Suddenly the clearing of a throat made them all turn. Adam stood in the doorway, hands in his pockets. He looked tired and uncertain.

"Adam," Sam straightened, "What's wrong?"

Adam came into the room, glancing around at each of them before glancing over his shoulder to make sure Nicole wasn't behind him. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything," Sam urged, eager to gain the trust of his younger half brother.

"The angels brought me back for a purpose. If I don't do what they say, couldn't they, I don't know…put me back where they found me?" Adam tried to keep his voice steady but they could all hear the fear in his voice.

Castiel replied bluntly, "Yes."

"Cas," Sam shot him a look, "Way to break it to him softly."

Dean ignored them both and looked Adam in the eye, "It is possible they'll put you back but if they went to the trouble to raise you in the first place, they won't do that unless they absolutely had to." He laughed and slapped Adam's shoulder playfully, "Heck, you'd have to be a bigger pain in the butt to them than I am, after all, they brought me back and haven't thrown me back into Hell yet."

Adam smiled weakly, nodding.

"Don't worry, Adam," Sam reassured, "We'll do all we can to keep you safe without you having to give in to their plans."

Adam returned to the study, not entirely sure his brother's words had comforted him. Now that he was back among the living, with Nicole, he didn't want it all to be taken away again.


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

**Author's Note: Ok, pudding is definitely my brain food for this story. XD I ate one cup and popped out two chapters! Lol hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Adam dreamed he was in the old park that his mother used to take him to when he was little. It was empty now, no kids on the swings or monkey bars. The cool breeze ruffled his hair as he gazed around at the emerald green trees. Every part of him cried out to his mother, begging her to come out and see him. He needed her. He wanted to stay with Nicole but he feared if he did, Zachariah would become angry and take his life away. He also still wanted to see his mother. Confusion clouded his mind and he desperately wanted to talk to his mother, get her advice.

"I don't know what to do, Mom," He said softly, letting the wind carry his voice away.

Suddenly, there was a chuckle beside him. He turned to see Zachariah, smartly dressed in his usual grey suit. "She's not coming yet, sonny. You still have a bargain to complete."

Adam looked away, back to the swing set, "I know."

"We are having the toughest time finding you," Zachariah said it with a smile but Adam could hear the frustration in his voice. "We're with the Winchesters, aren't you?"

Adam nodded slowly.

"You shouldn't trust them," Zachariah continued. "They're only in it to help themselves. It's dangerous, if you ask me, their obsessive need to save each other. It's not healthy. They put their own damned brotherly loyalty before the good of the world. They don't care about anything else, not even you."

Adam glanced over at Zachariah, "They told me you couldn't be trusted. That you had plans of your own."

Zachariah clapped Adam on the back, "My boy, I am only looking out for the good of the world. I want to help you, give you back your only real family, but you have to help me first."

With a sigh, Adam ran a hand through his hair. His thoughts turned to Nicole, her arms around him, her smile and laughter that Sam had told him hadn't come out of her in a long time. "I don't know."

"Having doubts?" Zachariah kept the smile on his face but his voice was serious.

"Maybe," Adam said softly.

Zachariah leaned over so he could whisper in Adam's ear, "Thinking of your little girl friend, Nicole? She's probably with you, wherever you're holed up with the Winchesters. You know, if you refuse, not only could I put you back, but I could make her life absolutely miserable."

Adam pulled away to gaze, horrified, up at Zachariah.

"Tell me, Adam, what do you think it would be like for her to live alone, without you once again? Not only that, but this time, she'd have to suffer through the agonizingly slow and painful death of having lost both her kidneys."

"Don't you touch her," Adam threatened.

Zachariah laughed, "I wouldn't have to touch her. That's the beauty of being me." He stood before Adam could reply and began strolling toward the tree line. "I'll give you some time to think it over. Just don't take too long, ok? Time is wasting."

…

Adam woke with a start, sweat dotting his face. The room was dark around him and it took him a moment to remember where he was: the spare bedroom in Bobby's house. Nicole was curled up on the bed next to him, a book at her side open to a chapter on Apocalyptic prophecies. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail but several strains had come free and fallen across her face. She looked so peaceful, like she had the night they first spent together and she'd fallen asleep wrapped in his arms. His gaze traveled down her body. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt and he could see fresher scars marring her skin. The newest one was on the back of her thigh and looked to be only a few months old. He made a note to ask her about it, sure there was a dramatic and terrifying story to go along with it.

His gaze made its way back to her back. Zachariah's threat bubbled up in his mind and suddenly, Adam couldn't be still. He climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Nicole and left the room. Making his way down the stairs, he headed for the kitchen, were a soft glow of light was coming from.

Castiel stood by the counter, his stoic gaze staring off into space. For a moment, Adam wondered if he was like an android, powering down for the night but Castiel blinked and turned to him when he entered.

"Can't sleep?" Castiel asked.

Adam nodded, "You too?"

Castiel shrugged, "I don't sleep much."

Adam nodded like he completely understood. Castiel watched as Adam moved to the fridge and pulled out a cup of pudding. He pulled a spoon out of the drawer and opened the snack.

Amused, Castiel remarked, "I now understand why Nicole always buys those."

"Sorry?" Adam glanced at the angel as he swallowed a spoonful.

"Every time Nicole goes to the store, she brings home a pack of those. I've never actually seen her eat one until today, when she shared with you. Dean usually ends up eating them when he and Sam come over," Castiel explained.

Adam glanced down at the pudding, sadness overwhelming him as his dream burned in his mind, "Castiel, can I tell you something?"

Castiel nodded his face still stoic.

"Zachariah came to me in my dream. He told me if I don't do what they want, he'll make Nicole suffer," Adam gazed up at Castiel, his eyes searching the angels' for comfort. "How could he do that? He's supposed to be an angel. Aren't you guys supposed to care? Isn't he supposed to want to protect her from bad things, not make them happen to her?"

Castiel shifted slightly, "Zachariah is focused on the higher purpose. He wants the Apocalypse to go as planned so that we can start over. That is what we are trying to prevent. Being with Dean has changed my view on this war. He and Sam want to save as many as they can, save the innocent. I have faith in them. So should you."

Adam's brow crinkled with worry, "But-"

Without knowing why he did it, Castiel reached out and clasped Adam's shoulder in a gesture he had seen Sam and Dean use on each other, "We will do all we can to keep Nicole safe. And you. But you must be patient. We all need to be patient. The answer will come."


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

**Author's Note: Squeee! I'm getting excited for this story again! Lol I actually got my new burst of enthusiasm for this story from watching Percy Jackson. ^^ Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter Four

The next morning, when Nicole got out of the shower and ran to her room, well, the guest room, to get dressed, she found Adam waiting there for her. "Morning," She greeted, her voice lighter than it had been before Adam had returned. She dug through a duffle bag, searching for clothes as one hand kept her towel around her.

"Morning," Adam replied, the worries that plagued him all night retreating as he watched her dress in matching bra and panties. As she pulled her jeans up her legs, he remembered the scar he had seen the night before. "How did you get that?"

Nicole glanced over at him, "What? My jeans? From Walmart."

Adam grinned, "No, the scar." He stood and walked over to her, pulling her close. He wrapped his arms around her, running his hand along her bare stomach, over her butt and down her thigh, stopping when he got to where the scar rested. "That scar."

Nicole gazed up at him, her chest rising and falling against his with each breath, "A demon. I was helping Bobby exercise it but things went bad. It fought back. I had it pinned on the ground but it stabbed me with a piece of glass. Bobby sent it back to Hell."

Adam's eyes looked sad as he caressed her cheek and gently kissed her lips. "You're job is too dangerous."

"They need my help," Nicole replied, taking his hand in hers.

"But who gets to help you?" Adam asked, thinking of Zachariah's threat. The angel was expecting Adam to answer him soon but all Adam felt was confusion and indecision. "Who gets to protect you?"

Nicole reached up and returned his kiss, "We'll find a way to save everyone, including you."

"That's not an answer," Adam retorted.

"It's all I have," Nicole squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door and Nicole reached for her shirt and quickly pulled it over her head. Dean opened the door and popped his head in.

"What's taking you so long? We're hungry down here," Dean insisted.

Adam turned a questioning look to Nicole, "You cook for them?"

Nicole scoffed, "Puh-lease, they're still alive, aren't they? No, I'm just the lucky one that isn't marked with a big X on my back by every demon and angel in a thousand mile radius. I can leave the protecting wards and not have to worry about getting my ass in trouble."

Adam wasn't too sure about that, but he kept silent as he followed her and Dean down stairs to the study where Sam, Castiel and Bobby were already elbow deep in books. As soon as Nicole entered, they all called out an order; pie for Dean, even though it was breakfast time; a burger for Sam; pancakes and eggs for Bobby; muffins for Castiel.

"You want anything?" Nicole asked as she slipped on her shoes.

Adam shrugged, "Whatever is fine."

Nicole smiled, "Ok, I'll be back soon."

Adam followed her to the front door where she sternly instructed him to stay put and not leave the house. "Just be careful, ok?" Adam called after her.

His words made her pause. She turned around, ran up the porch stairs and threw her arms around him, crushing him in a tight hug. "I will," She whispered in his ear before dashing off to her truck and driving away.

Returning to the study, Adam plopped in a chair and ran a hand through his hair. He knew what he had to do now.

"You know," Bobby spoke up without looking away from his book, "That's the happiest I've seen her. I know John asked her to take care of you after he was gone but she never thought of you as a job."

"I know," Adam replied, the plan in his head already coming into focus.

"Did she ever tell you about us?" Sam asked, turning his gaze from the book on his lap.

Adam shook his head, "I knew she was a hunter. I knew all about the creatures and demons and ghosts but she never told me about you guys." He gave a slight chuckle, "We even killed a vampire together once."

This caused even Dean to look up, impressed, "No way, you ganked a vamp?"

Adam nodded, "The night of Homecoming. It was a rude way of telling me about her life, but she saved my ass. She was surprised when I asked her for a second date."

"Who wouldn't?" Dean grinned as Sam and Bobby laughed. Castiel looked slightly amused, but stayed silent.

As Adam thought back to all the time he spent with Nicole, he suddenly grew determined. The last thought he had before shooting up and excusing himself to the bathroom was of her tight hug before she drove off to get breakfast, of the strong urge he felt in that moment to protect her after all the times she had protected him.

…

When Nicole pushed the door open, her arms once again loaded down with bags of food, everyone fell silent. She had bypassed the kitchen and just carted it all into the study. At the sudden silence, she cocked an eyebrow and looked around at everyone. Sam and Dean appeared to have been in an argument, Dean had his 'I'm pissed' look and Sam was looking desperate. Bobby was out from behind his desk as if trying to break up the two. Castiel stood to the side, his expression impossible to read.

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked. When her eyes didn't find Adam, she changed her question, "Where's Adam?"

Sam shifted uncomfortable as Castiel blurted out, "Gone."

"What?" Nicole asked incredulously.

"The angels have him," Castiel informed.

"B-but he can't be," Nicole insisted, "They don't know where to find him."

Dean answered before Castiel could, "He turned himself in, damn it. And now we're going to go get him before those angels screw him over."

"Damn straight we are," Nicole agreed. "But why did he turn himself in? He wanted to help us."

Again, Castiel answered, "He was afraid Zachariah would hurt you. Zachariah came to him in a dream and told him if he didn't do as he was instructed, you would be the one to suffer. Adam was worried he couldn't protect you so he did what he thought he had to."

"How do you know all this?" Nicole demanded, her fists balling in anger.

"He told me," Castiel replied.

"Don't worry, Nicole," Sam jumped in, "We know where they are and we're going to get him back."

"I'm coming with you," She insisted, her anger boiling up inside her. How could he do this to her? Come back into her life and then run off again to be possessed by the most powerful angel that would leave his body and mind crippled when the war was over? Hell no. She was hurt and she was angry and after she saved his ass, she was going to kick it.

Sam was about to say no when Castiel nodded, "We'll need all the help we can get. This is a suicide mission but we have to try." He shot a look to Dean that Nicole couldn't read, "I just hope our efforts aren't in vain."


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

Chapter Five

Zachariah smirked across the table at Adam, who sat stiff in his chair as he watched the angel watch him. A large platter piled high with cheeseburgers sat on the table between them, untouched. The highly polished room around them felt like a museum and smelled about the same.

"Why don't you have a burger while we wait?" Zachariah gestured to the platter.

Ignoring the offer, Adam asked his own question, "Are we waiting for Michael? Shouldn't he zap here as fast as your angel buddies zapped me here?"

Zachariah laughed as he rose from his chair and circled the table, "You still don't get it. You are not the vessel, never have been. We just needed you so we could lure Dean out of hiding so he can take his rightful job as vessel to the Archangel."

Adam clenched his fist, rising out of his chair as anger boiled up inside him, "You used me."

"Don't be so dramatic," Zachariah waved his hand absently. "It's nothing personal; you were just the most convenient means to the desired end."

"How could you?" Adam's voice rose, "You're supposed to be an angel, helping people not manipulating them and twisting them for your stupid war."

"Oh calm down," Zachariah snapped. "Sit down before you hurt yourself."

Adam was about to argue when a blinding pain shot from his stomach up his throat. He clenched his stomach and fell into his chair, coughing. The metallic salty taste of blood filled his mouth. Using the sleeve of his jacket, he wiped blood from his chin.

"That's better," Zachariah smirked. "Now then, as soon as Dean gets here, he'll have no choice but to agree or else you my friend are going back into the dirt." Adam glared at the angel as he spit blood onto the floor, which instantly disappeared, leaving a clean, polished floor. "You know what really gets me," Zachariah continued, clearly enjoying his monologue, "You thought your brothers didn't care about you. You thought that just because you didn't grow up with them, they didn't consider you family." He leaned in close to Adam, "And all those sick, self-destructive feelings they have for each other that I told you about, they fell the same toward you." He backed up, laughing, "That's what's so great about the Winchesters. Their family loyalty is so darn predictable it just makes me want to kill myself."

Adam let the words sink in. Maybe Zachariah was right, maybe his brothers would come for him. If he was wrong and they didn't, he knew Nicole would. She'd be on her way here, guns blazing, taking no prisoners until she knew he was safe. That was the problem; she was always saving him. But he was in this chair now, clutching his stomach and spitting blood because he wanted to protect her. He would gladly face Zachariah if it meant keeping Nicole safe and alive.

….

Meanwhile on the other side of the door to the heavenly room where Adam was being held, Castiel was blasting the angels that were guarding the shack away. When it was all clear, Sam, Dean and Nicole came in. Swiping the room, guns ready, they advanced toward the shack in the center.

"That's it?" Nicole asked, doubt creeping into her voice.

Dean nodded, "Cas wouldn't have blasted himself away if he wasn't sure this is where they were keeping Adam."

They had reached the door of the shack. Sam stood to the side of the door, ready to through it open. Dean and Nicole stood to the other side, ready to back Sam up.

Hesitating, Sam looked across at Dean, "Dean, can we count on you?"

Dean met his brother's eye, taking a steady breath. His only reply was, "Let's do this."

Knowing that was the best answer he would get, Sam nodded and threw the door open. The three of them leaped into the room, guns ready to fire. Nicole spotted Adam in the chair near the door and without thinking rushed forward. Before she could reach him, she was through across the room into the opposite wall.

"I've been expecting you," Zachariah beamed as he slammed the door behind Sam and Dean. Sam instantly leaped to action, engaging Zachariah in a hand to hand fight while he shouted for Dean to get Adam.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked Adam as he helped his brother out of the chair, supporting him as he stood.

Adam nodded, "You came for me."

"Of course we did, you're our brother," Dean replied. "Let's get you out of here."

Zachariah sent Sam flying across the room before turning toward Dean and Adam, his eyes dark with anger. "I don't think so Dean."

Dean and Adam both collapsed as pain shot through their bodies. Zachariah straightened his suit as he walked around the table to stand above Dean. With a flick of his wrist, he sent Adam sliding across the floor; flicking his wrist the other way, he flipped Dean over so he was laying on his back, looking up at the angel.

"Now, then," Zachariah cleared his throat, "We have business to discuss."

Suddenly, Nicole sprang from behind Zachariah and latched onto his back, locking her arms around his neck. Gasping for breath, Zachariah backed up into the wall. Nicole cried out as he again rammed the wall but she held tight.

"I'm sick of playing these games," Zachariah declared, voice straining as he struggled. He threw himself against the wall a final time, dislodging Nicole who slid to the floor as pain shot up her spine.

"Now," Zachariah glared at all the occupants of the room, "No more disruptions while the big boys talk business, alright?" With a huff, he straightened his suit and turned to Dean, who was now standing. "You have a job to do, Dean. Make this easy on yourself and all those present and just agree to be the vessel."

"No," Dean said flatly, leveling a dark look at the angel.

Zachariah sighed, "Fine. But let's see how your little brothers do without lungs, shall we?"

Sam and Adam began gasping for breath their faces contorting with pain and desperation. Sam fell back, his head thrown back to open his airway, as if it would help.

"No!" Nicole shouted. She sprang up and raced toward Adam, who was gasping desperately on the floor.

"Uh-uh," Zachariah shook a finger at Nicole as she knelt next to Adam, "Don't think you get off easy, missy. I promised lover boy over there you would die without any kidneys."

Nicole gasped as all the energy in her body suddenly drained. Dizzy, she leaned back against the wall, shivering badly.

"Stop it," Dean pleaded, his eyes filled with concern. "Stop it."

Zachariah smirked, "Do we have a deal then, Dean?"

Hanging his head, Dean nodded, "Yes."

Clapping his hands together, Zachariah exclaimed, "Perfect."

Air suddenly rushed into Adam's lungs and he began coughing violently. Sam, too, was coughing as he gazed up at his older brother, his eyes disappointed and pleading with Dean to change his answer, to not give in to the angel's demands.

"Michael's on his way, Dean," Zachariah continued, "You're making the right choice."

Dean looked up at Zachariah and smirked, "Yes on one condition."

"What?" Zachariah's smile fell.

"He has to kill you," Dean said, his face stony and serious as he stared at the angel.

Zachariah laughed, "He won't kill me, I'm his servant. I brought him his precious vessel. I am his right hand man." As he spoke, Zachariah's voice rose and he stepped closer to Dean until he was in his face, shouting.

"Bummer," Dean said, "Then I guess I'll have to do it."

Before Zachariah could respond, Dean thrust a knife deep into the angel's ribs. Zachariah gasped and in a bright flash of light was gone. It was then that the shack started to shake, announcing the arrival of Michael.

Dean rushed to Sam and helped him up, practically carrying him to the door, "Time to go!"

Adam struggled to his feet before reaching out to help Nicole. He helped her to her feet and pushed her toward the door behind Sam and Dean. For a moment, they all thought they had made it. Sam was proud of Dean for not giving in, Dean was glad his younger brother didn't have to take his place. Nicole focused on the feel of Adam's hands on her back as they neared the door. She finally had him back, he was safe and they were all going to be ok. They just had to step over the threshold.

Suddenly, Adam's hands were no longer on her back. Sam and Dean had already made it out. Turning back, Nicole grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him along.

"Come on!" She shouted.

"I-I can't," Adam looked up, his eyes full of fear as he stood frozen in place. "I can't move."

Nicole felt her heart stop in her chest. She grabbed Adam's arm with both hands and tried to pull him toward the door, "No, you have to move. We have to get out."

"I can't. Nicole, you have to get out of here," Adam now knew it was too late for him. He would be the vessel one way or another. "You have to leave, Nicole."

"No," Tears sprang into Nicole's eyes. She was no longer pulling Adam; she just stood there, shaking her head, holding onto him. "You have to come. We can still get out."

The room was shaking violently now, bright light streaming in from all around. Adam caught Nicole's cheek in his hand and looked into her eyes. She saw the fear leave his eyes, replaced by a silent plea.

_Get out_, Adam begged.

_I can't leave you, not again_, Nicole replied.

_Please_, Adam stroked her cheek affectionately.

_No_. Nicole's jaw was set and determined.

Determined to protect her and knowing that if she stayed, she wouldn't survive, Adam pulled his hand away from her cheek and with both hands shoved her back as hard as he could. She stumbled back, surprised, out the door landing hard on the cement floor of the warehouse outside. As soon as she cleared the threshold, the door slammed close. Dean flew to the door and pounded on it, calling out to Adam. He tried the handle, but it burned hot as light burst out of all the nooks and crannies of the shack.

"Adam!" Nicole choked out as she pushed herself up and ran to the door. Desperately, she pounded her fist against the door, calling out to Adam until her voice was hoarse and the light had faded. The door finally fell open, revealing an empty, dusty room beyond. Nicole fell to her knees, tears streaking her face as she whispered, "Adam."

**Author's Note: Wow, good raw emotion. I love working with it. The story is only going to get better from here, I promise. We're going to get into some really deep, emotional territory and bring back some great characters so stay tuned!**

**Question of the day: While I absolutely love Supernatural, it brings out some interesting twists and attitudes toward angels and demons. Demons were once humans who suffered for thousands of years in Hell until they became what they are; angels are jerks, bent on following orders no matter what. What do you think? Are angels really out for themselves and don't care? Are demons just misunderstood and looking for some time among humans to remember what they once had? Comment!**


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

**Author's Note: Ok, so here is where I really start to veer off from the canon plot a little bit. I haven't seen most of season five, though I do know generally what happens and how it ends. I'm adding a lot of things that I'm pretty sure aren't in the canon but hey, it's fanfiction, if I don't add a bunch of crap that isn't right according to the canon, it's just not the same, right? XDD Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Six

The moon was high in the sky, half hidden by clouds and a strong wind blew across the land and whipped Nicole's hair around in a mess. Nicole tossed her duffle bag into the bed of her truck and angrily pulled her hair back and tied it with a band. From the porch, Bobby sat in his wheel chair, a grim set to his lips. Dean came bursting out of the house and marched up to Nicole, slamming the driver's side door shut before she could climb into the truck.

"Where do you think you're going?" He barked.

Nicole stood, hands on hips, glaring up at Dean, "I'm going to find him."

"Oh, no, you're not," Dean declared, keeping his hand firmly on the door. "You don't even know where to start looking. Cas is still missing, Lucifer is out there and we still don't have a damn plan for how to stop the world from collapsing around us. You are staying here until we figure out our next move."

While Dean was yelling, Sam came to stand beside Bobby on the porch. Nicole took a step closer to Dean, her voice low and threatening, "Move, Dean."

"No," Dean squared his shoulders, "It's not safe out there by yourself."

"I can handle myself just as well as you and Sam," Nicole shot back. "And I am going out there to find Adam and bring him back." Her eyes softened and Dean could see the pain and sadness she'd been hiding ever since they had returned from California after losing Adam to Michael. She had cried for a long time after they got the door opened and found Adam gone and nothing but dust and cobwebs left behind but then, she had stood up, wiped her tears and marched out of the room.

"Dean," Her voice was soft now as she gazed up at him, "I have to find him. I lost him once; I'm not going to do it again."

"Nicole," Sam had come up behind her. His voice was soft and understanding, which only made Nicole upset.

"Don't, Sam," She spat, "I'm leaving and you two can't stop me." She gazed up a Dean, a tear escaping her eye as she whispered, "Please."

She reached for the car handle; Dean let the door swing open as she wrenched it open and climbed inside.

"Be careful," Dean said as she pulled the door closed.

Without a word, Nicole stared the car and drove off into the night.

"Are we doing the right thing, letting her go?" Sam asked as the taillights faded.

Dean sighed, "I don't know, Sammy. I don't know."

…

The University of Wisconsin campus was alive and busy as it always was on Monday morning. Students could be seen hurrying to class, lounging on the lawn with workbooks, gathering around in groups discussing classes, activities, friends. The only thing different was the rusted old truck sitting in the parking lot, loaded down with guns, rock salt, holy water, knives, and a variety of other hunter essentials. The weapons were hidden of course, Nicole wasn't stupid. What she was, was desperate. As she gazed out her windshield at the place she used to call home so long ago, she blinked back tears.

It had been days since she'd stopped crying long enough to drive without endangering anyone. All she could think about was Adam. He was out there somewhere, being ridden hard by an angel bent on destroying the devil. Every time she thought of Adam, all she could see was the broken body of Raphael's human host. Adam would be like that by the time Michael was done with him.

_It's hopeless_, Nicole thought. Angrily, she shook herself and blinked away more tears.

"It's not hopeless," She insisted. "You can still help him."

Determined, Nicole opened the truck door and stepped out. With a deep breath, she made her way across the lawn, heading for the main building. Several students glanced as she walked by, but no one stopped her.

The main building only held the student services center along with the admissions office, administration offices and accounting. Nicole headed for the student services. There was a small group of students in the office talking loudly, all trying to be heard. Probably freshmen, Nicole thought as she stuck to the back wall of the room.

"People, people," A cheery, familiar voice called above the freshman. "If you will please calm down and follow this lovely young woman to her office, she will be glad to assist you with the dorm arrangements."

Nicole couldn't see the woman, but the students all followed her, emptying the room quickly. With all the freshman gone, Nicole had a clear shot of the source of the cheery, familiar voice.

"Nicole?" Nathan's mouth fell open in surprise. He hadn't changed much since Nicole had seen him last, though his face had matured into a handsome man. He was also more fit than he had been, his muscles turning from high school baby fat into hard, strong lines.

"Hi, Nathan," Nicole felt herself smile even though seeing her old friend made her think of Adam.

Nathan came forward and pulled her into a tight bear hug, "Man, it's good to see you. Are you coming back?" He pulled back and held her at arm's length, taking a good look at her. His brow crinkled with worry, "Is everything ok?"

Nicole couldn't blame him; she could only imagine how bad she looked. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. She hadn't been eating well, either. The past few days, she had sat in a dingy hotel room and cried. But not anymore, crying wasn't helping. She had cleaned up, eaten a proper meal and made it to the University to find Nathan. It had taken everything she had, but she'd done it and now she was going to keep going until she found Adam.

"Is there somewhere we could talk?" She asked Nathan, glancing at a couple of girls that just entered the office.

"Sure," Nathan led her down a small corridor to a back office. He closed the door behind them and motioned for her to have a seat as he settled into the chair beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

Nicole took a steadying breath, "I need your help. Adam-" Saying his name out loud brought fresh tears and it took her a minute to find her voice again. "Adam is alive but he's in trouble. He needs our help."


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

**Author's Note: Geez, I've really been slacking off with this story. I'm so sorry! I hope you guys will forgive me! Anyway, I had to reorganize my thoughts and where I wanted this story to go which is part of the reason I've taken so long to update. I'm still not sure about some of the details but I think I can still make it work for what I originally had in mind of the story. Thank you for being so patient with me! I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter Seven

Nathan ran a hand through his hair for the hundredth time since Nicole showed up at the student services center. "Run that by me one more time."

Nicole sighed heavily. She'd explained it a dozen times. "Angels brought Adam back to life to lore his half brother into letting the archangel Michael possess his body so that they can stop Lucifer. Adam got caught in the middle and is now possessed by the angel. I need to find Adam and help him."

Nathan stood and paced around the room, "Nicole, you're one of my best friends and I say this because I love you. You're crazy. You need help. I can take you to this guy I know, he's great, he'll get you all hooked up with the right meds and treatment. We can get through this, alright."

"I'm not crazy," Nicole snapped, getting up and turning Nathan to face her. "I'm telling you the truth. I hunt demons and monsters; I've done it my whole life."

With a sigh, Nathan nodded, "Ok. I trust you. I believe you. It's insane, but I'll go along with it." For a moment, he paused, "Did Adam know all this? Before the angels brought him back to life, I mean."

Nicole nodded. She could hear the doubt in his voice but figured this was the best she could do so she hurried on, "He helped me kill a vampire after Homecoming."

"No way," Nathan's shoulders slumped as if it was too much to bare.

Nicole nodded, "I have a scar to prove it." She pulled the collar of her shirt down a few inches to reveal the thin scar along her collar bone.

"That's so cool," Nathan whispered in awe. Nicole could tell he still wasn't sold on her story, but at least he was willing to go along with it until she could find a way to prove it to him.

"I need to perform a ritual in order to track Adam, but I need a second person. It can only be done by a man, a woman and an article belonging to the person we're tracking," Nicole explained. "Will you help me, Nathan?"

She could see him struggle with the idea for a long time. His emotions were always easy to read: disbelief, worry, slight fear, which was understandable when she took into account that fact that he thought she was off her rocker. Finally, he nodded.

"I'll help you," He consented, "But I have to be back by in a week for my Physics final."

Nicole breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Nathan."

Now all she had to do, was prove that she wasn't crazy before Nathan got too freaked out and threw her into an institution.

…..

Nathan stood before the coffee table of the little hotel room, uncertainty clouding his face as he held an old t-shirt in his hands. The shirt had belonged to Adam and according to Nicole would help them find him. He was thinking that he should have called his friend in the psychology department instead of agreeing to Nicole's demands, but Nicole was very insistent and a small part of him, though he was concerned, didn't want to believe she had completely lost it.

Nicole was drawing symbols on the table, lighting candles and repeating Latin phrases from a tattered, leather bound book. Finally, she turned to him, holding out her hand.

"I need the shirt," She stated.

When Nathan handed it over, she placed it in the middle of the symbols and reached back to take his hand. "Now, put your hand there," She pointed to a symbol, "And I'll put mine here." Next, she pulled out a map of the States and laid it amongst the symbols. Muttering more Latin, she held a crystal tied to a cord above the map. "Put your hand on mine," She instructed. Nathan sighed but raised his hand and placed it over hers, holding to the cord as the crystal swung slightly over the map. More Latin and Nicole suddenly lit the shirt on fire.

"Woah!" Nathan made to jump back, but Nicole gripped his arm and held him in place.

"It's ok, Nathan," She reassured.

He wasn't convinced. He was officially freaking out, she needed help, serious help, and he was going to get her some whether she wanted it or not. This behavior wasn't healthy. She was holding on too strongly to Adam and not accepting the fact that he was gone.

Opening his mouth to say so, Nathan was shushed as the crystal began to move with more purpose. He found himself holding his breath as he and Nicole watched the crystal hover around for a moment before resting on Saint Clare, Oklahoma.

"Oklahoma," Nicole muttered.

"What does that mean?" Nathan whispered, almost afraid to talk and send her into a crazy fit.

"That's were Adam is," She quickly began packing up her things and erasing the symbols on the table. "We need to get there as fast as possible."

Nathan shook his head, "I don't think so, Nicole. All this stuff, all this obsession with Adam, it's not healthy. He's gone and you need to accept that. I'm going to get you help and we'll work through this."

Nicole rolled her eyes, "I'm not crazy, Nathan."

"Of course not, you just need someone to talk to. I'm here for you, you know I am, but I think we need another opinion. Let me call my friend in the psychology department and we can get you help," Nathan insisted as he followed Nicole around the room as she packed her things.

"Fine," Nicole swung open the door to their room and headed out to the darkened parking lot. "I'll seek professional help after we go to Oklahoma."

As Nicole tossed her bags into the bed of her truck, Nathan continued to yammer on but she toned him out. She could feel eyes on her and all her hunter senses were going off. Gazing around the lot, she spotted a shadow at the opposite end.

"Nathan," She said his name so forcefully, he shut up. "Get in the car."

"But-"

"Now!" She barked, pushing him toward the door as the shadow rushed for them. Nicole pulled out her gun and shot a round off. The shadow, which she could now see was a person, kept advancing. When it got closer, she dropped the gun and engaged in a hand to hand fight. Nathan stood in shock as he watched the fight. It wasn't until the pitch black eyes of the stranger turned to him that he realized something was severely wrong.

Effortlessly, the stranger flicked his hand and sent Nicole flying into the side of the truck, where she was held motionless by some invisible force.

"What the hell?" Nathan muttered.

The stranger chuckled as he stepped up to Nathan, "What's wrong, boy? Never seen a demon before?"

Nicole managed to get to a small vial of holy water in her pocket while the demon was preoccupied and now threw the water in his face. With a howl of pain, the demon backed away.

"Get. In. The. Car." Nicole gritted out, whipping Nathan around to face her.

This time, Nathan didn't hesitate; he ripped the door open and clambered in. Nicole was quick to follow suit. She started the car and whipped out of the lot, bouncing the demon off her hood as she careened down the road.

"Now you believe me?" Nicole demanded.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't kept up so well with this story. ^^' You know how it is, life gets in the way and all that. Anyway, I finally updated so I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter eight  
**

As Nicole drove along the highway, she kept one eye on the rearview. She would have stayed and killed the demon so he didn't follow them, but with Nathan freaking out she had to get them out fast. She hated not finishing it off, but now Nathan was listening to her without thinking she's crazy so it wasn't all bad.

"Demons," Nathan sighed for the hundredth time, his eyes glowed forward, "who knew?"

"Are you going to be ok, Nathan?" Nicole tried not to sound annoyed. She had to be patient with him, comfort him, help him to understand the world that now would seem completely over turned.

"I'll be fine," Nathan replied softly.

Taking his word for it, Nicole fell silent and drove on. They drove all night and most of the day before Nicole had to stop to get some sleep. She pulled into a rundown hotel and paid for a night under some strange name that Dean had come up with when applying to some credit card company for her.

Nathan followed silently as she led him to their room on the far side of the parking lot. Nicole quickly checked out the room before hauling out a sack of salt to cover the door and windows.

"What are you doing?" Nathan broke out of his stupor.

"Salt will keep spirits and demons out," Nicole replied, grateful that her friend was talking again.

"Just don't break the line and we'll be safe here. Since I didn't finish off that demon, I don't want to take any chances that he might have followed us."

"Did you really kill a vampire at Homecoming?" Nathan asked.

Nicole finished and set the sack down beside the door before taking a seat on the bed opposite from Nathan, "Well, technically, it was my dad that finished it off. I had never fought one before so my plan only went so far as to keep Adam alive and wait for my dad to show up."

"Why? Why did you hunt these things? How did your dad know all his stuff?"

Nicole stifled a yawn and leaned back against the headboard, "He learned it all from a man named John Winchester," Nicole explained.

"Wait," Nathan looked puzzled, "isn't that Adams dad?"

Nicole nodded, "John helped my dad after my mom and older brother were killed by a demon. My dad had been in the Marines but quit to track down the killer. If John hadn't taught him how to hunt and kill them, the demon would have killed him too."

"I'm sorry," Nathan whispered.

"Don't be, it was a long time ago," Nicole could feel her eyes getting heavy as sleep crept up on her.

"And you grew up hunting them? Demons and stuff?" Nicole nodded in reply. "Then why didn't Adam grow up like that? He's dad never taught him about any of that, did he?"

"No," Nicole answered, "John wanted Adam to have a normal life."

"So much for normal," Nicole heard Nathan mumble as she slipped off to sleep.

When they got to Oklahoma, the town was still. Buildings were empty and cars lined the street like everyone had suddenly packed up and left. Nicole drove cautiously, her eyes scanning the road ahead and buildings on either side. Something had gone down and it gave Nicole a bad feeling. She just hoped they weren't too late to catch Adam.

She parked the truck in front of the general store and got out, warning Nathan to stay close and keep his eyes open as she pulled out her gun.

"It's like a ghost town," Nathan mumbled as he followed behind Nicole. "Do you really think Adam is here?"

Nicole entered the general store and froze. There were three people around the register station, slumped over, heads hanging lifeless. She raised her gun and slowly approached. When she nudged the closest body, it fell to the fell and rolled over to reveal empty, burnt eye sockets.

"Definitely," Nicole answered, keeping her gun raised as she led Nathan back out the door. He was shocked silent, staring at the dead bodies with their empty eyes.

When they were back on the street, he wobbled to the curb and threw up. Nicole rubbed his back until he straightened up and wiped his mouth.

"What the Hell?" he asked weakly.

"Actually, it's not Hell," Nicole replied. "That's what happens when a human looks at the angel's true form. It doesn't usually kill them, but my guess is they were possessed and Adam killed them to get rid of the demons."

"Adam did that?" Nathan's voice was barely a whisper.

"No," A strong, commanding voice replied from behind them. "I did."

Nicole whipped around, gun cocked and ready even though she knew the voice. It was deeper than usual, more commanding. But it was still Adam. He stood behind them, face set hard like he demanded respect and power. They weren't looking at Adam, they were looking at Michael the archangel.

"Adam?" Nathan was utterly flabbergasted. He may have gone along with the whole demons and spirits that Nicole had talked about but he hadn't believed Adam was alive until now.

"No," Michael replied, "I am Michael, the archangel sent to Earth to destroy Lucifer and send his army back to Hell."

Nathan thought Nicole would lower her gun, but she kept it up, aimed at Adam. No, not Adam, Nathan had to remind himself, Michael.

"Well you're going to have to find a different body to do it in," Nicole's voice was strong and steady even though inside she was freaking out. Here he was, right in front of her and yet it wasn't him. "Because I won't let you use Adam to fight your war then leave him broken in some hospital for the rest of his life."

Michael shook his head, "Adam has been chosen to be my vessel. It's his destiny, his honor."

"Liar!" Nicole spat, "He's just a pawn you angels used to get your way. It wasn't even him you were supposed to possess; it was his brother, Dean. You don't care about anyone but yourselves and your stupid war."

Michael seemed only slightly affected by her words, "I am no liar. Everything is as it should be."

"No, it's not," Nicole could feel the tear slide down her cheek.

For a moment, confusion seemed to cloud Michael's face as he watched the tear fall and saw the sadness in Nicole's eyes. Before he could reply, Nicole caught a movement in her peripheral vision. She acted on instinct, pulling Nathan out of the way and lunging for the demon that shot out from behind a car to attack Michael. The demon had possessed a young girl, maybe sixteen or seventeen. Nicole tackled her to the ground, holding on tight so she couldn't get back up and continue on to her intended victim. Even though it wasn't Adam in control, Nicole was still determined to protect him because she knew Adam was still there. The demon landed a hard punch to Nicole's jaw. In return, Nicole slammed a palm into her nose. Another punch connected with Nicole's chest knocking the wind out of her before the girl was suddenly suspended in the air. She fought against the invisible force holding her as she turned to face Michael.

"Now you die, demon," Michael stated.

"No!" Nicole choked out, rising to her feet. "There's an innocent girl in there! You can't just kill her!"

Michael looked taken aback as if Nicole had slapped him, "But she is a demon. She must return to Hell."

"The demon, yes, but the girl deserves to live," Nicole argued.

"Who are you to decide who lives or dies?" Michael countered.

"Who are you?" Nicole shot back, leveling a determined look on the archangel.

"I'm an angel," Michael bristled as if that made all the difference.

"That doesn't make you any better," Nicole's voice was soft as if explaining a hard concept to a child. "Send the demon back to Hell, but save the innocent life that it's taken over."

Nathan watched, amazed at the internal struggle that showed on the angel's face. Finally, the angel stilled as if listening, then nodded. With a flick of his hand, black smoke began spewing out of the girls mouth until a pile of it hovered just above the ground. With another flick of Michael's wrist, the smoke disappeared and the girl fell to the ground.

Michael watched in fascination as Nicole hurried to the girl, cradling her head in her lap and asking if she was ok. He was curious at the words and actions of this strange girl that had dared challenge him. His vessel's conscious seemed to have a special interest in this girl as well that Michael wanted to find out more about.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

As an angel, Michael knew his place. He did what was required to fulfill a higher purpose. He felt no connection to the humans. In fact, he didn't feel all that connected to his own people. His job wasn't to feel, it was to do what needed to be done.

Yet this vessel of his. Adam's emotions were strong, his will and strength far beyond what Michael expected of a human. It had been those emotions that had caused Michael to pause that day when he was about to smite the girl and boy that had stumbled into town after he had emptied it of all the demons running the town and what caused him to extract the demon from the young human girl before sending it back to Hell.

Now, Michael sat in the dark hotel room watching the human girl sleep. The boy slept on the floor since there was only one bed, though Michael didn't understand why that meant he had to sleep in the floor.  
Nicole, as she was called by the humans, seemed on edge even in her sleep. Her hair was down, sending strands across her forehead and her breathing was slow. She would toss around every now and again, though she never woke up.

"Please," Adam begged as they watched Nicole toss yet again. "You have to keep her safe."

"Why?" Michael asked, not harsh, just curious. "What is this feeling you feel when you look at her? Why did you plead with me not to smite them when they came into the town?"

"Don't you angels feel love?" Adam asked.

"Love?" Michael questioned.

Adam wanted to reach out and touch Nicole but his body wouldn't listen to him, "Love. It's what you feel for someone you can't live without. Someone that makes you happy, someone you would give everything for, someone you care more about than yourself."

"And you feel this way for the girl?" Michael could feel Adam's desire to stroke her cheek so strong that he almost acted on the feeling.

"Her name is Nicole," Adam corrected. "And yes, I love her. Your buddy Zachariah brought me back from the dead to trick my brother into being your vessel. I ended up being the vessel so Zachariah wouldn't make her suffer."

Michael shook their head, "Zachariah was following orders. He would not have made her suffer if it was not commanded. It is not our ways to harm without reason."

"What about all those people you killed today?" Adam countered. "You killed them all without reason."

"They had demons," Michael insisted. "They had to be sent to Hell."

"Then why did you not kill the young girl when she was possessed? You brought the demon out of her before killing it and leaving her unharmed," Adam stumped the angel.

For a long moment, Michael sat in the dark room, contemplating Adam's words as he watched Nicole toss again.

"Why is she so restless?" Michael asked, "I was told sleep is to relax."

"She's worried," Adam answered, longing to reach out and hold Nicole, to reassure her that everything was ok. "She's always protected me and been there for me. We thought we could be together again, have a second chance. But that's been taken from her. She's not going to give up Michael. She will fight tooth and nail to protect me."

"Because she loves you in return?" Michael asked as he reached out a hand, Adam's hand, to stroke Nicole's warm, soft cheek. He knew that was what his vessel wanted to do and though he did not understand why, he complied with the desire. He could feel Adam relish the physical contact and feel what he could only assume was joy fill his vessel's consciousness. Under his touch, to his amazement, Nicole sighed and settled into a more restful sleep. She turned her head slightly as if to be closer to his touch.

Michael was filled with wonderment at the exchange shared between the two humans, for when he touched Nicole he backed away slightly and let Adam control his body.

...

Just after Nicole and Adam had moved into their apartment near U of M, Nicole had woken early one morning thinking that she was in a cheap hotel room with a shot gun by her bed, a knife under her pillow and her father out there somewhere fighting demons. It took her several minutes to clear her mind and realize that she was safe. That her shot gun was hidden in the closet and her knife was in a drawer in her dresser. That Adam was lying beside her.

For so long, she had dreamed of being normal, having a place to call home, letting a man take care of her and keep her safe rather than her keeping others safe. When she had all of that, she found she missed hunting. She found she didn't quite feel right sitting in a classroom surrounded by peers and going to a real, paying job every day. The only time she felt right, the only time she didn't miss hunting or long for a normal life was when Adam came home from the coffee house after a long day and smiled at her sitting on the couch studying. His shoulders would relax, his smile would light up his face and he would take Nicole's hand, lift her from the couch, wrap his arms around her and hold her close.

All she wanted was to have that feeling again. She thought she would get it again. Adam had been brought back and they were going to save him. But now, all she felt was that she had lost him forever. All that was left was Michael flouncing around looking like Adam, mocking her and rubbing salt in the wound.

Nicole once again tossed in her sleep as pictures of Raphael's vessel sitting in the wheelchair, alone, unable to do anything but sit there day after day filled her dreams.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I hope you guys don't hate me for taking so long to update. I hadn't even realized it had been so long until I went to upload chapters eight and nine. I'm sorry! *self-flagellation as punishment* Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And as always, comments are welcome! ^^ **

**Chapter Ten**

She hated him. That's all there was to it. He may look like Adam, with his soft blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes, strong arms that used to hold her and reassure her everything was ok, but she hated him. She couldn't ever remember glaring at Adam, let alone glaring at him all morning long at least a dozen different times for different reasons. Michael had decided that they all needed to be up before the sun broke the horizon so they could greet the morning, whatever the Hell that meant. When Nicole refused to open her eyes and be a chipper as the angel, he had ripped the blankets from her bed. Thus, the first glare. He then proceeded to chatter on and on about who knows what; Nicole had stopped listening. She was forced to listen again, however, when Michael began complaining about how they didn't have an east facing room. Dragging them around the building, Michael then stood stalk still, excitement and anticipation building in his eyes as the first rays breeched the horizon. Nicole didn't hate the sunrise, in fact, she found it rather enjoyable; but, as a hunter, she did not do mornings well.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Michael asked in awe.

"Terrific," Nicole mumbled in response.

Perplexed, Michael turned to her, "You don't sound very enthused."

More glares. Nathan, however, seemed to share Michael's cheer. When the angel had awakened him, he had popped right up bright eyed and bushy tailed. He was dressed and ready for the day, watching the sun rise as if it was the most glorious thing ever.

"Cheer up, Nicole," Nathan playfully punched her arm, his signature smile lighting his face, all shock at their present circumstances gone. "Michael means well."

Michael nodded his head, "Yes. Greeting the sun is good for the soul. It's the promise of a new day, a new beginning and an escape from the evils of the night."

"That's just great," Nicole yawned. "Unfortunately, those evils of the night can really keep a girl up all night."

"You need more sleep," Michael stated bluntly. Nathan nodded his agreement.

It was sick, Nicole thought as she watched them nod their heads in sync up and down, how much they were alike. Yet, they had major differences, too, as they quickly found out when getting ready to check out of the hotel. Nathan came out of the bathroom holding a towel, washcloth, the little bottles of shampoo and conditioner, and soap. As he passed the small table housing the coffee pot, he added the packets of instant coffee mix to his pile.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked as he watched Nathan load his new belongings into his bag.

"Packing," Nathan replied nonchalantly.

"No," Michael insisted, "You are stealing. That is against the commandments. This nice establishment has placed those out for weary travelers to use when they come to rest for the evening. By you taking them, the next guest will not have them and will not rest well."

Cocking an eyebrow, Nathan glanced at Nicole before replying, "They replace everything before the next guest comes. Plus, we already paid for them when we paid for the room."

"Not the towels," came the quick rebut, "And you did not use those items last night while you were _here_. They are for use _here_."

"Relax, man," Nathan zipped up his backpack and threw it over his shoulder.

Michael stepped in his way before he could leave the room to put his bag in the truck, "I cannot allow you to leave with those items. If you do, I will be forced to punish you."

Nathan grinned, "You sound like my mother when I would sneak a cookie from the cookie jar." He raised his voice to a higher pitch to imitate his mom, "Nathaniel, you put that cookie back right now or I will be forced to punish you. And you know what that means, young man."

Nicole fought hard to hold back a smile as Michael stood firm. They all stood there for several minutes before Nathan's smile fell and he roll his eyes. Under the angel's watchful gaze, Nathan unpacked the stolen items and placed them on the table.

"Happy?" He asked, throwing the now lighter bag over his shoulder.

Michael seemed to glow as he smiled, "Yes." With that, he turned and marched out of the room to the truck where he climbed in, slid to the middle and buckled his seat belt.

Nathan grinned and shook his head, "He's like a happy little puppy."

Nicole pulled the door closed and whispered to Nathan, "Yeah, but don't tell him I snuck a towel into my bag when he wasn't looking."

Laughing, they climbed into the truck and began their journey. It was still early and the small town they had driven to the night before was still asleep for the most part. There were a few early risers walking down Main Street where the only shop that was open was the diner. A quick stop there for some coffee and pastries to go and they were on their way on the open road. Nathan tried to turn on the radio, but it was all static. With a heavy sigh, he tapped his fingers on his leg. On the road for twenty minutes and he was already antsy.

"So, Michael," Nathan broke the silence, "Tell us about yourself."

"I do not understand," Michael replied after a moment of thinking.

"Tell us about you, what you like to do, where you're from, what's your family like. You know, things like that," Nathan explained.

"Why?"

"So we can get to know you," Nicole answered, though she couldn't quite keep her tone of voice friendly. She really didn't want to get to know him; he was after all, inhabiting Adam's body. "So we can be, you know, friends or whatever."

Michael thought for several more minutes before stating, "I am from Heaven."

"Is it nice there?" Nathan asked to build on the conversation.

"It's Heaven," Michael gave Nathan a duh look.

Nicole burst out laughing, "The angel uses sarcasm!" Her laughter filled the air and was light and carefree, just like Adam remembered. From inside his mind, he soaked in the sound. If he had been in control of his body, he would be smiling.

Michael felt Adam's response to Nicole's laughter and found it curious. Yes, the sound was beautiful but he had no idea a sound as simple as a laugh could make another feel so happy inside. Michael turned his gaze to Nicole and watched as she calmed down, the smile still on her lips as she watched to road and shook her head. The sunlight made her eyes shine and brought out so many colors in her hair, which was pulled back in a pony tail. This human, Michael decided, was certainly a curiosity that he would have to figure out.

Nathan's voice broke Michael's thoughts, "Of course, I should have known. What about family?"

Turning his attention back to Nathan, Michael replied, "I have many brothers and sisters in Heaven. We all fight in the war."

"Sweet," Nathan commented, "I have an older brother that's fighting in Iraq. He writes now and again. I also have two younger sisters. How many siblings do you have?"

"Millions," was Michael's simple answer.

"No kidding. Dinner must be a fiasco," Nathan grinned.

Michael cocked an eyebrow, unsure what eating had to do with his siblings, "We do not eat and if we did, we wouldn't do it together." Before Nathan could figure out a reply, Michael turned to Nicole and figuring it was human custom to do so, asked, "How many siblings do you have?"

Nicole glanced at him, "Me?"

"Yes," Michael nodded, "I assumed it was the acceptable thing to do, ask you the same question so that you may participate in the friend-making, get-to-know-you process."

"Right," Nicole focused again on the road, "Well, I don't have any siblings."

"None?" Michael asked, taken aback. "Were your parents not fertile? Was your mother barren?"

"What? No," Nicole blushed and kept her eyes firmly on the road. As the red rose in her cheeks, Michael found it be both very strange and very pleasing. He could feel Adam's reaction to it as well. To Adam, the sight was adorable, enduring, and it brought up more of his feelings of love.

"Why are your cheeks turning red?" Michael had to ask, had to find out what this meant.

It was Nathan's turn to laugh as the red deepened and Nicole sputtered, "They're not – it's just – I – ugh!"

"She's embarrassed!" Nathan laughed, holding his stomach as he laughed harder. "You just embarrassed her, Michael! That's awesome! This girl never gets embarrassed."

Thinking that it was an offense, Michael's eyes widened, "I am so sorry. I did not mean to embarrass you. Whatever I did, I did not mean it."

"It's fine," Nicole insisted, "Just no more asking about my parent's fertility. That's not something I want to explain to an angel, alright? Suffice it to say, they did ok. And besides that, I had an older brother but he died a long time ago."

"I am sorry," Michael's face fell at the news.

Sensing a need to change topic, Nathan cleared his throat, "So, where are we headed?"

"California," Michael replied at the same time Nicole answered, "Kansas."

"We are going to California," Michael insisted. "That is where Lucifer is. I must stop him."

Nicole leveled a cold stare at the angel, "No. We are not going to California. We are going to Kansas. There is a woman there that might be able to help us."

"We do not need help," Michael argued, "I must stop Lucifer and send him back to Hell."

"I already told you that is not going to happen," Nicole tried to keep her voice calm and level. "Lucifer can wait until we've figured out a way to either keep Adam safe or find you a better way to run off to fight him. Missouri might know a spell or something that could help. Plus, she has a job for us to do in town. We'll go help her, get her advice and then go from there."

"But I need-" Michael began only to be cut off.

"No!" Nicole barked. "I'm the one driving, just fold your arms and be quiet."

Unfortunately, Michael was very good at following orders. He crossed his arms and closed his mouth. This girl was only a human, yet she was commanding him. Michael knew he didn't have to obey her orders but he did anyway without understanding why he was. She may have been driving, but with his powers, he could just as easily whisk them to California in the blink of an eye. But something stopped him. This girl was definitely very curious.


End file.
